Escaped Demon
by Dragon-hugger
Summary: Kai gained control over his own body after being controlled by an ox demon. The demon laid waste to everything, and he had to stop it together with other masters of Chi. Probably PoTi.
1. Chapter 1

Five hundred years...

It has been five hundred years since that demon took over his body. Kai was trapped in the backest part of his subconscious since then. He had waited and trained for a long time. He wondered what Oogway was doing right now.

Kai thanked himself for not telling Oogway about the truth. That he was a living prison of an ox demon. Oogway banished him to the spirit realm without knowing that the demon was behind all of this. He only knew that his brother turned into a power hungry maniac and he had to stop him. At least it would make him less sad, compared to if he knew the truth.

Kai didn't know what the demon was doing with his body. He hoped it didn't destroy anything. Luckily, they were in the spirit realm. It would take a long time and a lot of effort for the demon to get out of there.

Kai smiled. It was time to end this. He used the five hundred years to master Chi. He needed that if he want to have a chance against the demon. He deemed that his training was enough. It was time to put it into action.

Kai wanted to test his Chi control. He entered the stance to manipulate Chi. He started to move, first his hands, then legs, then his entire body was moving. His hands and legs glowed yellow. Kai closed his eyes as he danced on the green valley his subconscious made as his place.

His mind was empty, and he was able to focus on the flow of his movement. Inner peace.

Kai sent the Chi in a wave that sweeped the valley. Wherever the yellow energy moved, there would be blooming flowers and growing trees. Kai didn't expect to create an animal just by that Chi wave.

He was ready, he thought. This was beyond his expectations. H grinned as he shouted to the sky.

"Niu Yao! It's time you give my body back to me!"

A laugh rang across the valley. It was so deep. The laugh of a demon.

"You think you would be able to take my freedom? You're dreaming!" The demon's voice answered.

Kai gritted his teeth. He had enough of that damned ox. Kai grinned as he pictured the ox trying to get out from his cage.

"Oh really? I think you'll take back your words after I put you back in your cage!"

Kai shot into the sky like a shooting star. His body was glowing yellow, Chi engulfing his entire form. He opened his palm and willed the Chi to be focused on it. A yellow ball of Chi appeared in his palm, ready to smash his subconscious world.

The ball touched the sky, and it exploded in yellow and green waves. Kai had opened the gate between his subconscious and his real mind, where the giant ox demon was controlling his body.

The demon was huge. Kai was just an ant compared to it's size. It turned it's head to Kai and showed it's furious expression.

"You dare to challenge me?"

"Why not?" Kai replied as he shot towards the demon. He readied his Chi, preparing for a Chi battle against the demon.

Niu Yao summoned his green Chi and sent it to Kai. Kai entered into his Inner peace state and focused as he shaped his Chi into a huge arrow with him on it's center.

The yellow Chi arrow pierced through the wave of green Chi, and Kai was able to reach the demon. Kai summoned his Chi again and used it to push back the demon from his mind, into his subcobscious.

Kai wasn't finished however. He made a massive Chi cage to trap the demon within his subconscious. He grinned in victory.

"No! This isn't over, mortal! I will repay you!"

Kai ignored it. He walked around the room that was his mind. Kai closed his eyes as he assumed control of his body, the first time since five hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai fell forward, but he managed to put his arms on the ground, stopping the impact. He could feel everything. The air, the smell, the sound, the light. His senses are back.

Kai smiled happily for the first time as he looked at his hands. He could live again. He could start a new life. Or maybe he could start over with Oogway again.

He realized that sometime in the future he would eventually tell the turtle about his secret. He has to know. Now that he's back, Oogway would understand.

"Get it? Look at this dragon! I'm a dragon, I'm a dragon." said a voice above him.

Kai looked up and saw a dragon with a panda inside it. He should've brought a mirror to see how his face looked. The panda dragon flew around the... flying grounds while laughing excitedly all the time. Kai smiled. The panda reminded him of himself when he was a kid.

Sometimes the panda would crash into one of the flying ground, but he would pass by unscratched. Kai wanted to call him, but he had to jump before the dragon crashed into him. Now he wasn't sure he was friendly or not.

"Uh, hey! Can you tell me what's going on?" Kai shouted, hoping the panda dragon would answer.

The panda gave him that look. "What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Please just tell me." Kai asked.

"Well, you were banished by Oogway in the spirit realm, you wanted revenge, so you collected all the masters' chi to get back and destroy what was left of Oogway. I brought you back here to finish you. Why did you as that?" He asked.

Kai pointed a finger to himself. "I did?" he asked innocently.

"Of course you did! If not, I wouldn't be here! I don't know what you're planning but you're going down, Kai!" The panda exclaimed.

The dragon flew at high speed heading towards the grey yak. It was too fast, and Kai knew he couldn't dodge it in time. So instead he used his Chi and drew a kanji in the air. He gave it a push, and it turned into a massive rotating Yin-Yang symbol.

The panda looked shocked, but he summoned more Chi and charged at the Yin-Yang symbol head on. Kai watched as the panda struggled to penetrate it. Kai raised a curious eyebrow when he saw the panda penetrated his defense.

"Hey, you're good at using Chi." Kai complimented. A master of Chi was rare.

The panda looked at him in disbelief. He pointed a shaky finger to the yak. "Y-you can use Chi? But you should've known who you are to master it."

"I know who I am. I am Kai. Oogway's brother."

The panda turned sour. "How can you say that after you took his Chi and destroyed the Jade Palace?!" he shouted. Kai could see tears flowing down from the panda's cheek.

"You took everything. My friends, my master. I was lucky I banished you before you could take my fathers."

Kai noticed the last word was weird, but he ignored it. The demon had caused so much damage. Fortunately he could stop it's rampage by controlling his own body again.

"Hey, panda. Tell you what. You help me, and I'll explain everything." Kai said, picking the jade that was tied to his neck. He looked at it and his hand trembled. It was Oogway.

"Why should I help you?" The panda asked, nearly shouted.

Kai showed Oogway's jade stone to the panda. "Help me bring him back."

The panda didn't respond for a moment. He wanted to help. But he was cautious about him. The panda flew with his dragon and landed on Kai's ground. The dragon disappeared as he put a step.

"What's your name, panda?" Kai asked. Then he sat cross legged.

"I'm Po." the panda answered. He still looked wary, but he sat in front of him.

"Okay, Po. In order to bring Oogway back," Kai smiled. "We should give this stone Chi. The thing is, Oogway had a hell lot of a Chi. That's why I need your help. Help me give him Chi." Kai explained.

The panda looked at him with narrowed eyes, but he nodded. Kai wondered when they would finally get along.

Kai spun his arms around his body and then placed his open palm above the jade. Then he closed his eyes as he entered Inner Peace. Po did the same thing. Yellow streams of Chi were flowing from their hands. But Kai's stream was a lot brighter.

Po opened his eyes and saw the amount of Chi Kai used. He compared it to his.

"Po, concentrate." Kai said, eyes still closed

"You're sounding like Shifu." Po said closing his eyes again. Kai chuckled.

The jade glowed yellow. First it was just a faint light. But as they gave more and more Chi, now it was shining brightly like a little sun. Kai amd Po stopped as they saw a yellow smoke flew up from the stone. The smoke then took a form of a figure with a staff.

Kai widened his eyes slowly and slowly. He could meet Oogway again. He could tell him his secret. He could fight with him. He could eat together in a restaurant with him. He could do everything.

A moment later, the yellow lighy faded, and Oogway appeared. "Po." he called in his grandfatherly voice.

"Master Oogway!" Po stood and proceeded to hug him, but stopped when he remembered that he could break the old turtle's bones if he did.

"Oogway..." Kai called. His heart fluttered and a thrill ran through his body. "Brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

Oogway turned around and saw Kai. One of his eyebrow was raised. Oogway didn't know the truth.

"Kai?" He asked. Last time they met Kai was taking his Chi.

Kai smiled. "Yeah, it's me brother." he said. His body was itchy for a big hug.

Then Oogway noticed it. Oogway widened his eyes in realization, but then confusion. "Your eyes... they're white! You're normal." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm normal. Now give me a big hug!" Kai said, opening his arms as he walked to the old turtle.

Oogway chuckled and opened his arms too. They met and gave each other a brotherly hug. Kai etched the feel of the hug to his memory. The blissful feeling consumed his entire soul. After five hundred years, they were reunited.

A cough broke the happy moment. Both turtle and yak glared at the source of the sound. Which was Po, who was staring at them blankly as if this was the weirdest thing that could happen in the world.

"Um, sorry to break the sweet moment, but can anyone explain what's going on here?" Po asked while regretting it.

"You notice that the darkness inside Kai has gone, don't you Po?" Oogway said. Po nodded.

"But I also wonder how this could happen. Care to explain, brother?" Oogway asked.

Kai blew out air from his mouth. He was keeping this a secret. Now he had to tell them. Well, here it is.

"I... kept a secret." Kai began.

Po found a comfortable sitting position, realizing that this was going to be a long talk. Oogway sat on his staff with a curious expression. They waited for Kai to continue.

"It started several years before I was born..."

"Meili!" called a voice from the distance. Meili, the white yak turned her head to the source of voice, stopping her activity which was watering the plants.

A black yak ran head on to her direction on all fours. A frown was lresent on his face as he ran. He finally came to a stop in front of Meili. His breath was shaky and sweat covered his entire body.

"What is it, Zhihuang? What happened?" Meili asked her husband. She also frowned when she noticed her husband's worry.

"Bad news. A demon... it just appeared out of nowhere in the mountain!"

Meili dropped her watering bucket. Her eyes widened as they stared into Zhihuang's jade eyes.

"A demon... in the mountain?" she asked.

"Yes! I saw it. It was an ox. When I looked at it's eyes, I-I felt like all the life I had was gone. It... it killed Yin Shi and Weiming."

Horror was present in both yak's eyes.

"But it's impossible! My great grandfather had sealed him in that mountain! How could it escape?"

Zhihuang can only shook his head. He didn't know. As they stood still for moments, fear slowly crept up inside their hearts. Zhihuang looked down and then touched Meili's belly. A tear ran down his face.

"Why does our son have to born in a situation like this?" Zhihuang asked.

Meili caressed her big belly. "Whatever thing would happen, I'll make sure our little Kai will be born." she said.

"We have to warn everyone." Zhihuang said. Then he ran again, warning everyone about the danger that would come.

Soon all of the villagers in the yak village gathered. Zhihuang was standing above them all. Meili watched as her husband told the crowd about the demon.

The crowd didn't believe his words unfortunately. They ignored him and started to walk away to continue their daily activities. But soon as they walked, a deafening roar pierced the air.

"Zhihuang's right! The demon is free!" shouted a villager.

"Look! It's coming for us!" a villager pointed to the massive demon.

It had green glowing eyes, big fangs, and a massive tail. It was bigger than any mountain. A greenish flame danced across it's body. When it roared, the earth shook.

"Run! I will hold it!" Zhihuang shouted the order.

The villagers ran the opposite way from the demon. They all ran for their lives. Except Meili. She ran while holding the pain of pregnancy to Zhihuang's side. Zhihuang had a double-edged spear ready at his hand.

"Zhihuang! Come with us!" Meili shouted so her voice could be heard from the crowd noise.

Zhihuang looked at Meili, his eyes full of despair. "I have to stay, Meili. It's my responsibility. Go and make sure Kai is safe." he said.

They hugged, and Meili knew that this would be their last moment together.

"Now go!" Zhihuang said. He turned to the demon and shouted orders to the village's security.

Meili ran as fast as her legs could. She didn't dare to look back. Her mind only thought about one thing. Kai. Her baby. She met several villagers on the way, but they didn't care. Then she met Yusheng, her friend when she was a kid.

They didn't speak a word, but the message was passed. _Let's run together._

Niu Yao the demon roared and an earthquake occured. Meili lost her footing and fell. She managed to spin so her baby would suffer the impact. Yusheng stopped to help her.

"Yusheng, I can't go anymore."

"No! Don't stop now!" he said.

"Kai is going out..." she said.

Yusheng widened his eyes. Meili's son was going to be born. Yusheng sat next to the white yak and did what he could do to help. Meili pushed and pushed. A minute passed, and the sound of chaos disappeared, clouded by the sound of a newborn baby.

Meili smiled. Her son would live. But she had to stop the demon. She was trained to manipulate Chi. She would use it to seal the demon. She handed Kai to Yusheng.

"Yusheng, can you look after Kai for me?"

"Yes."

Meili smiled. She stood up with a lot of effort, and faced the demon that was coming her way. She danced with Chi in her hands, creating random strokes here and there in the air. When the demon got close, she spun her arm.

The demon roared as it struggled to break free from Meili's grip of it's Chi. Slowly it turned into green smoke. Green Chi amd yellow Chi mixed. Then Meili gave it to Kai.

"I'm sorry my little Kai. A mountain was not enough to hold it. But I believe you are strong enough, Kai. I believe in you."

Her body also turned into yellow smoke, and both Chi entered into Kai's body.

"And that's what happened." Kai finished.

He noticed Po was crying and Oogway was looking at him sympathetically.

"You didn't have to explain how your mother felt that time." Po said as he continued crying.

"So, what happened when we got to Panda village?"

"Niu Yao had a hunger for Chi. Pandas have lots of Chi. It's hunger fueled it with enough power to break it's cage, and then it controlled my body."

Oogway nodded in understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why didn't you tell me, brother?" Oogway asked.

Kai looked down. "I didn't want you to regret banishing me, brother. You wouldn't hate yourself for killing your brother when you think he's evil." Kai said.

"But still..."

"Well, what's done is done." Kai said.

Suddenly his head ached. It felt like a big boulder came crashing on it. His vision blurred, and he saw green.

"You can't hold me forever!" Niu Yao's voice rang loudly in his head.

Kai struggled against the demon. He wouldn't let it free again. He used his Chi to reinforce the Chi cage inside his mind. As soon as he did that, his vision cleared and the headache was gone.

Kai saw Oogway holding him. He was falling. Kai stood on his feet again. "What happened?" he asked.

"Your eyes turned green, then white, green white green white." Po answered.

His fears were real. The demon was capable of breaking out. He had to reinforce the Chi cage everytime it tries to go out. Maybe it would be better if he stayed in the spirit realm. That way, Niu Yao wouldn't be able to hurt anyone in the mortal realm.

"Niu Yao tried to break free." Kai said while panting. "But don't worry, I got it under control."

Po's eyes then wandered to the jade stones that was tied in Kai's loincloth. "Um, now that we know what is going on, ee should do something about them." Po said, pointing at the green decorated stones.

Kai was exhausted. He had used so much Chi. His Chi wasn't enough to bring those people back.

"I'm exhausted. I'm drained of Chi." Kai told them as he laid on the ground panting.

Oogway then smiled. "I have the solution for that." Oogway swinged his staff, and a peach tree grew beside them.

"I love peach trees." he said.

The peach petals detached themselves from their branches and they flew to Kai. As they went closer, they glowed yellow. Kai was surrounded by the peach petals. He felt replenished. Like he had just woken up. The petals flew back and attached themselves to their branches again.

"That was..." Kai began.

"Awesome!" Po and Kai both shouted. Kai noticed how similar he and Po was. They could be friends in no time.

Kai sat cross-legged and put the jade stones on the ground. Oogway and Po also sat. They did what they did to bring Oogway back. The jades were glowing just as it should. But when the yellow smoke rose, it faded into thin air.

"What? Where did they go?" Po asked. He was in a panic, since he wanted to see his friends again.

"They were still living in the mortal realm, Po. Thus, they would return to where they came from." Oogway said, calming Po down.

Po cheered up. "Okay, now that we've got it finished, let's go back to the mortal realm! I'm tired of being a spirit." Po said tugging at Oogway's shell. Oogway shook his head.

"Hold on. I can't go." Kai said. As much as it pained him to stay, he had. If not, Niu Yao would bring destruction to everything.

"Why not, brother?" Oogway asked.

Kai then explained his reason. He didn't want to destroy the mortal realm again.

"Kai, if you stay here, it would control you again, go to the mortal realm, and destroy everything. You would only delay it. Come with us. Let's finish it together, once and for all. Besides, I want us to start over again." Oogway explained his logic.

Kai gave it a thought, and he agreed to it. "But why don't stop it here?" he asked.

"Simple. We're not strong enough. We could teach everyone Chi back in the mortal realm. They would help us. Our chances of winning would be higher."

Yes that's true. Just imprisoning Niu Yao again almost drained him of his entire life energy. It would take more to kill it. Kai nodded and stood again, though not as energetic as before. He had used his Chi again.

"Peach tree, can you do that again please?" Kai pleaded with puppy eyes. Po face vaulted, Oogway facepalmed.

But the peach tree did it again, replenishing Kai's Chi. Kai bowed to it, symboling his gratitude. "How do we go back?" Kai asked.

Before the other two could answer, they were covered by peach petals which glowed so bright. The petals took their bodies away.

Shifu felt alive. He looked at his body which was very real. Last thing he saw, he was fighting Kai and he lost. Po should have defeated him.

He was proud of Po. The Dragon Warrior had far surpassed him. He had saved the world again. And he finally knew who he is.

Looking around, he saw the furious five doing what he did, looking at their bodies. He smiled as he saw them reunited and gave each other friendly gestures. Tigress was quite a mess, but she was smiling.

Then Shifu felt a pair of eyes looking at him. The eyes of... something familiar. Shifu turned around, but he only saw a shadow of someone moving behind one of the panda houses. He ignored it.

A moment later, peach petals flew to the air, and then Po appeared floating in the air. He was dressed like how a dragon warrior should be. Yellow glowed brightly around his body.

"Po! You can fly!" Mr. Ping shouted, amazed at his son.

But the yellow stopped shining, and Po's dragon warrior clothes disappeared. He fell to the ground head first. Shifu shook his head at his antics. So much for a dramatic entrance.

"Dads!" Po shouted. Li Shan and Mr. Ping rushed from the crowd and hugged Po. They whispered something Shifu couldn't hear. Then a big panda came and hugged the three of them.

The petals flew again, and he saw someone he never thought he'd able to see again. Master Oogway. Shifu approached the man who had raised him since he was a kid.

"Master Oogway." Shifu said, bowing his head. Oogway raised his head.

"No need for formalities, old friend."

"If I may ask, how did you-"

"Wait a little longer, old friend. There's still one more person who hasn't arrived yet." Oogway cut him.

Just like Oogway said, the petals brought another person. Shifu watched in curiosity.

To his shock, anger, and confusion, the person was Kai. The one that destroyed Jade Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai pushed his index finger with the other one. He looked nervously at the crowd of people who were staring at him like he was the lowest creature in the underworld. Kai closed his eyes, waiting for them to react.

"It's him! The one that destroyed the Jade Palace!"

"He's the one that took our Chi!"

"Kill him!" That last phrase sent arrows to his heart. Niu Yao had magically ruined his reputation.

Kai watched as several masters charged at him, their weapons ready. However he didn't move. Moving would mean he was an enemy. He opened his eyes and saw that the weapons were centimeters ahead of him.

A blast of Chi threw the attackers back. Looking at the source he smiled. At least there was someone that trusted him. Po was looking at him with an apologetic look. The crowds stared at Oogway in confusion.

"No! He got Master Oogway under his control!" Kai face palmed.

"No, no, no! Guys! Stop!" Po said raising his hands as he moved in front of Kai.

"He got Po under his control too!" someone said.

"I should've stayed in the spirit realm, brother." Kai said. How could they teach people if they didn't trust them?.

"Don't lose hope, Kai. They'll understand." Oogway reassured.

"Please, please, everyone hear me out!" Po asked the attention of everybody.

"It's not how it looks like. Kai here had a demon inside his body. The demon controlled Kai, but now he's free." Po explained. He hoped his reputation as a dragon warrior would make them hear him.

Po waited for someone to say that he or she agreed. To his dismay, the crowd began shouting again, not accepting his explanation. Po hung his head down. He couldn't help out his new friend.

An orange tiger with black stripes walked forward. She stopped in front of Po and put her hand on his shoulder. Po looked up and saw that it was Tigress, who was smiling at him.

"I believe in you, Po." she said.

"So do we." The furious five, their master, and Po's dads said.

"Thank you guys." Po gave the eight of them a big hug.

The crowds murmured. Kai heard that some of them said they believed in Po, but some still cast wary looks in his way. He sighed. He knew this wouldn't go easy.

"Po, what happened?" Shifu asked.

Po coughed and then started to explain what happened in the spirit realm. How Kai freed himself from Niu Yao. How he brought back Oogway and other masters.

"Then we went back to this world." Po finished.

But then, just like in the spirit realm, Kai screamed again. Niu Yao wouldn't give up easily. Kai held his head while he screamed in agony.

His screaming stopped, and he looked at them with green glowing eyes. Then he looked at Oogway. He grinned ear to ear.

"You have a lot of Chi, mortal. It would be good to have it." Kai/Niu Yao said.

The crowds gasped and murmured again. Kids hid behind their parents. Kung Fu masters entered their battle stances, including Po and Oogway.

"Kai! Fight it!" Po shouted.

Kai must've heard Po. His eyes turned white for a moment. His teeth were gritted. "Help me, brother!" Kai shouted to Oogway.

Po went away to find a big log. Before he went, he asked Tigress to find a rope. After he was back, they tied Kai to the log, immobilizing him.

Oogway and Po opened their palms and let their Chi flow to Kai.

"When would you stop trying!" Kai shouted as he dodged another Chi blast. He should end this now. He could feel the demon starting to take over his mind again.

"Never!" The demon shouted. It swung it's massive hooves and let green Chi blades fly to Kai.

Kai started to feel the toll of using too much Chi. He couldn't move. His muscles didn't want to obey his order. He watched desperately as the Chi blades flew closer and closer.

Instinct told him to jump, so he jumped. But his body can only jump so high. The Chi blades cut through his legs. Kai screamed as he felt pain instead his legs.

Niu Yao stood intimidatingly in front of him. He had lost the battle. He felt crushed. A few hours of freedom, and now he had to go back to his prison.

Just as he began to lose hope, blasts of Chi smashed Niu Yao's body. A golden dragon appeared and battled against the ox. Golden threads wandered around Kai's body, waiting his command. Kai waited as the dragon shoved the demon back and back until it met a corner.

Kai brought his hand down. A sturdy looking cage dropped from above the demon. The dragon disappeared, it's job finished. Kai let out a sigh of relief and muttered thank you for Oogway and Po.

"I would try to break free again. I won't give up."

Kai feared it would happen. Now he wasn't so sure of himself.

"Aah! I lost my legs!"

Kai looked down and felt his legs back. He sighed again in relief. He wanted to stand but he couldn't. He was tied to a log. People were watching him curiously.

"Thanks Oogway, Po." he said.

"How did the battle go?" Oogway asked.

"I'll explain, but can you at least untie me first?" Kai said, glaring at Po.

"Oh! Right!" Po picked up a knife and cut the rope, freeing Kai.

Kai told them how Niu Yao almost successed in controlling him. He also voiced his fear and desperation. He couldn't fend it off every few hours.

"Well, this is certainly bad news." Shifu said.

"Oogway, I'm going as far as I can. Far from people. I don't want to endanger anyone." Kai said.

"But-"

"I'm not taking no as an answer. Goodbye again, brother." Kai said.

It was hard to say that. Kai managed to hold back his emotions. Before anyone could protest, Kai had ran away on all fours, not knowing where he would go.

Oogway couldn't do anything as he watched the brother who had been reunited with him go away. He knew this would happen. He didn't think it would happen so soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Shifu ate silently while hearing the furious five's conversation. They were having dinner in one of the panda's house. They were kind enough to let them stay.

"Po looked devastated." Tigress said. She stared blankly at her meal.

"Yeah, since that big guy left. Where is he, by the way? Shouldn't he eat with us?" Monkey said.

"Probably spending time with Oogway."

"Oh no. I don't want to see Po saying wise words." Laughter filled the room.

But Shifu didn't laugh. He had this gloomy aura. He didn't know why he was like this. He just kept eating silently.

Shifu's ears perked up when he heard several knocks on the door. His gut told him he should open the door. So he jumped from his chair and walked to the door. He opened it, and saw the person he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello, father. No, I don't deserve to call you that anymore."

Shifu didn't expect to see Tai Lung. However, he kept himself steady. Tai Lung smiled, but Shifu noticed it wasn't the smile he used to wear when he was grown up. It was the smile when they were father and son.

"Tai Lung." Shifu said. He didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

"I'm on the panda's side now, Shifu. I've finally understand who I am. Thanks to the panda and the dragon scroll." Tai Lung said.

Shifu widened his eyes. "You've understood who you really are? That means..."

Tai Lung nodded. He could use Chi. He laughed when he saw Shifu's heartbroken expression. Shifu felt like he was left behind by others around him.

"Tai Lung." Tigress' cold voice said behind Shifu. Amber eyes glared at amber eyes.

"Tigress." Tai Lung replied. He noticed the anger in the female tiger's eyes.

A moment later the furious five made their way to see him. They had various expressions etched on their face. Tigress saw red and shot towards Tai Lung, attacking him.

"What are you doing here! You don't belong here!" Tigress shouted.

"I know I don't. That's why I want to try so I belong here again." Tai Lung replied. He rolled his eyes. He started to sound like a wise man.

They attacked and dodged, battling through the village. Pandas came out to watch their fight. However, Shifu and the other furious five didn't make and attempt to stop them.

"Stop!" Someone said.

Po jumped between the two of them. Tai Lung stopped attacking, but Tigress still tried to attack him. Po held her until she stopped trying.

"He's on our side now, Tigress. Don't attack him." Po said.

"But..." Tigress couldn't come up with a reply. Instead, she ran to the bamboo forest near the village.

Po looked as his friend ran away. It wasn't like the usual Tigress.

"Hey." Tai Lung called the orange kitten.

Tigress was sitting beside a bamboo, head sunk deep in her knees. She looked up and saw him, but she didn't attack him. Tai Lung smiled.

"You've changed." Tigress remarked. She wiped off a tear.

"Why are you crying?" Tai Lung asked. He knew if somebody was watching them, he could mark them as romantic.

Tigress didn't reply for a moment. She also didn't know why she cried. That's weird, but it happened. She looked up at the full moon, hoping she could get some answers. But she didn't.

"I don't know. I don't even understand myself." she said.

Tai Lung sighed. "You know who you are, Tigress. You just keep denying it. You don't want to be yourself. That's your problem."

Well, it was true. She never gave herself a chance to be herself. She always looked up to Shifu and idolized him. She wanted to be like him. She wanted to be his succesor.

"You're right." Tigress said.

"So who are you?" Tai Lung asked, but Tigress didn't reply. Instead, she asked him back. "Who are you, Tai Lung?"

"I am a proud kung fu master. I want to prove myself worthy to the people around me." he answered.

Tai Lung decided it was enough. He said goodbye and left the bamboo forest, leaving Tigress alone with her thoughts.

"Guys! I'm back!" Po shouted inside the house.

Everyone was still asleep in their beds, snoring. But he noticed someone was missing. Where was Tigress? She should've slept here.

"Po! You're back. How were you doing with Oogway?" Tigress called him from behind.

Po turned back and looked at Tigress in confusion. "Where were you?"

"Sleeping outside." Tigress answered. It wasn't what she was doing, but that's a good enough excuse.

"Master Oogway trained me further in using Chi. Wait here, I'll cook soup for us." Po said before going to the kitchen.

Tigress smiled. Everytime Po was around, she felt like...

She was being herself? Tigress widened her eyes when she realized that. Po always made her smile and act how she wanted. But she always denied it before. Tai Lung was right.

"Tigress! Soup's ready!" Po shouted.

Tigress smiled. "Yeah! I'm coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kai had to control both his body and his mind. He had to keep moving, but he also had to keep Niu Yao at bay. He had travelled far. The views of the places he passed changed from snowy, flowery, and now desert.

Oh he hated desert so much. The extreme heat and the wind that kept him from moving forward irked him so much. And that demon was really troublesome. His Chi levels were low. His body was going to shut down.

His eyes forced to close, and his muscles were sore. He fell to the sandy ground. This was it. He was over. But at least he had bought some time for them to fight this thing.

"Haha! Finally! I could get out of your body!"

Get out of his body? Kai didn't think the demon could figure out a way to get out completely, not through controlling him. Green Chi flew out from his body and formed a massive ox. It stood in front of him. But this time, it was real, not just inside his mind.

"I've had enough of you. Look at you. Lying on the ground like a corpse. I could kill you, but there's no point. Be grateful that I let you live, mortal."

Kai closed his eyes. The last bit of Chi left his body.

"Thank you, Mr. Li. For letting us stay in here." Shifu covered his right fist with his left palm, a gesture to say thank you.

"No problem. You're my son's master." Li said scratching his head.

"Everyone ready?" Shifu asked.

The furious five and Oogway nodded. But Po didn't. He kept staring at his birthplace. He liked to live here. To be a panda. But he still had to protect the valley. He ran and gave his dad a hug, which he returned.

"I'm gonna miss you dad."

"So do I."

"Let me have a bit of that!" Their bones cracked as a big panda hugged them both.

Tigress smiled at the sight. Po always made her smile.

"Stripy baby." A baby panda walked up calling her.

Tigress picked her up and said her goodbye in a way so the baby wouldn't be sad.

Now it was time to leave. They waved their hands as they walked out of the village gate.

"Not so fast." Niu Yao's face appeared beside the cliff where pandas used the lift to go up.

All of them took their battle stances. But they knew they didn't stand a chance. It was so big. Bigger than a mountain.

"The petty yak failed to keep me." Niu Yao laughed.

"No.." Oogway whispered.

"Yes." Niu Yao replied.

The ox demon roared and the earth shook. All of them lost their balance and fell. Few managed to stand. The green demon laughed at them.

Then it swiped the mountain with it's hoove, and the mountain the village was in flew. Oogway used his Chi so the village would fall to the valley below safely.

"Hm, your mastery of Chi is good. But not good enough!"

The demon sent a wave of green Chi to the entire village. The Chi wave was like a tsunami wave.

"Everyone! Use your Chi!" Po shouted.

Oogway made a kanji symbol with his staff and turned it into a spinning Yin-Yang symbol, like the one he used when he fought Kai. The pandas powered the symbol with their Chis. It met with the tsunami of green Chi, and the impact made an earthquake again.

Po danced with Chi and made random strokes in the air. It then turned into a Chi dragon with him inside it. Po flew to the air and attacked the demon. His dragon's size was smaller than the ox demon, so he could weave between it's attacks.

Po was not being careful. Niu Yao managed to smash Po's dragon with his hand, sending him flying away with green flames igniting him. Various people shouted his name when they saw him fly away.

Po's friends and family ran to check him. His body had burn marks all over them. Tigress sat down and gave her Chi to Po. Everyone followed. Po's burn marks receded, and he sat up. He gave his thanks to them and summoned his Chi dragon once again.

The battle went on and on. Po attacked the demon while Oogway used his Chi to defend the village from the demon's Chi attacks. Those who could give Chi helped by strengthening their attacks.

The demon was tired of this game. It swung it's hoove to clear a path. Then it took hold of a panda baby. The demon lifted the fragile thing high in the air.

"No!" Tigress shouted. It was the one that called her stripy baby. She had grown close to her.

The baby's parents ran ahead to the demon. The tried to climb the demon and reach their baby. But the demon stomped it's leg, making the pandas fall. It stomped once again, ending their lives.

"Mama!" The panda baby shouted.

Niu Yao grinned as it threw the baby up and opened his mouth.

"Kai." called a woman's voice.

Kai groaned and opened his eyes. He wasn't in the desert. Instead, he was in valley he knew so well. His mind's valley. His subconscious. But who were inside his head?

Looking to the source of the voice, he saw a white yak smiling down on him. A white yak...

Kai widened his eyes. He may never met her before, but he knew her.

"Are you..."

"Yes. I'm your mother, little Kai." she said.

A.N.

Do you think I update too fast?


	8. Chapter 8

Kai was staring at his mother. He didn't know how long. It felt like forever. As if it mattered anyway. Neither of them spoke the word, but Kai somehow knew what his mother wanted to say, even though not in the form of sentences.

After what felt like eternity, Kai finally asked. "How can you be here, Ma?" He asked.

She chuckled. "My Chi was also absorbed into you, Kai. What did you think kept the demon back while you were awake?"

Kai nodded in understanding. "And now that Niu Yao is gone from your body, my Chi doesn't have a job. I would give it to you."

Kai then remembered that the demon had gone free. He should go back to the panda village, where it would go. The demon loved the taste of Chi.

"Mom, I have to-"

"I know. I just want you to know that I believe in you. I believe you could stop the demon. Once and for all."

Meili's body glowed yellow, and she slowly became translucent. Pieces of her flew and disappeared into a thread of golden Chi. Kai held her hand tight, not willing to let her go.

"No, don't go, Ma." he said.

"Don't worry. I'll always be with you. I would be one with you. Now go, my son." she said before she completely disappeared.

Kai woke up in the desert. When he got unconscious, he felt like lifeless. Now he felt full of it. He admired how Chi could make living beings feel life.

He remembered his mother. She believed in him. He wouldn't disappoint her. Standing up, he looked to the direction of the panda village. The sky was green, a big sign of Niu Yao.

Pulling his now metallic curved chain blade, Kai sprinted hastily to the panda village, his mother's Chi extending the distance between his steps.

Tigress' heart beat faster and faster as she watched little Shang Ling fall into Niu Yao's monstrous mouth. Her body trembled. Her eyes were wide.

"Nooo!"

Time seemed to slow. The baby panda descended slowly, and Niu Yao's mouth closed slowly. Her eyes made her see little Shang Ling's fearful expression.

Just then she noticed a golden flash shot into Shang Ling. The golden flash then landed in front of the villagers. Everyone, even Niu Yao stopped to see who had saved Shang Ling's life.

Kai let the baby panda back on the ground. She was scared, and she couldn't stand, so Kai lifted her back to his arms.

"Hairy blacky." She said. Kai wanted to facepalm if he wasn't holding her.

"Er, where are your parents?" he asked.

The baby panda cried instead of answering. The demon had killed her parents. His hatred of the demon grew. Kai had arrived too late.

Tigress walked to the yak and made a gesture for him to give the baby. Kai handed Shang Ling to Tigress, who swung her in her arms while singing a soothing song in an attempt to stop it's crying.

Po returned to greet Kai. He was panting like mad. "Glad you're back. I'm tired."

"Take a rest then. I'll do the job." Kai said.

Kai walked and met Oogway who was smiling happily. His wrinkled face gave a big letter saying 'I'm tired'. However, the demon was still there. Kai needed Oogway to help him.

"Oogway, can you distract him?" Kai asked. Oogway nodded. He kept silent since the battle began.

"So, you've-"

Kai's chained blade wrapped around the demon, and he pulled it, bringing it down. The demon broke free of it easily, anger in it's face. But that move was just to test how strong the demon was.

"You think such simple move could defeat me?"

Kai sighed. "You talk too much. And your voice sounds like hell."

Niu Yao sent several Chi waves that formed a tsunami which headed to Kai. Kai stood calmly and brought his open palm forward, a gesture to stop. Golden Chi barrier formed from his palm, repelling the dark Chi away. Villagers and kung fu masters gasped at the show of power.

Kai tilted his head to the demon, his eyes locking on Oogway's. Oogway charged ahead and made attacks with his Chi. He bought some time for Kai.

Kai danced with Chi like Po did to form a dragon. He also formed a dragon, but his was much larger, the same size of Niu Yao. Oogway jumped back to a safe area and shrouded the demon's vision with a cloud of golden Chi.

Niu Yao swiped and swiped his hooves to clear the cloud, but it still wouldn't go away. In the middle of it's swipe, Kai and his dragon flew and bited the demon's chest. Kai flew upwards, bringing Niu Yao with him.

Kai let it go when they reached the sky. He then made continuous strikes in the air, where it was weak. The demon tried to fight back Kai's attacks, but it couldn't control it's balance.

When the demon was mid falling, Kai flew upwards again and then dived down to the ox. Kai smashed the demon hard onto the earth, forming a massive crater. Smoke screens obscured the vision of those who watched.

Kai flew away to see how it was doing. After the smoke cleared, he smiled. The ox limped on the crater. It kept shooting angry glares to Kai, but it couldn't do anything. Then Niu Yao smiled, a smile that sent shivers to everyone.

"I didn't think I would use this trick." It said.

Niu Yao raised his arms, towards Kai. Then he spun it, slowly though. Kai felt his life sapped from him. His dragon turned green and dissipated into green Chi.

"Kai! Watch out! He's going to take your Chi!" Po shouted.

A.N

Ugh, 3 chapters in a day. I think that's enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Kai's body started to turn green. Niu Yao was turning him into a jade zombie. He tried to struggle, but he found himself unable to do anything.

Was it how it was going to end? Did all of his hard work of mastering Chi was for nothing? Kai closed his eyes. At least he knew his mother who believed in him. Believed in him. He had failed her.

Kai waited for the demon to finish him, but he didn't feel like dead. He opened his eyes and saw Po taking the shot instead of him. The panda was using his Chi dragon so he could stand there a little longer.

Kai saw golden paw marks on his body. There was only one at first. But then tens, if not hundreds of paw marks were there. His body that had turned green was turning back to normal, thanks to everyone.

Regaining his Chi, Kai shoved Po away from Niu Yao's direction. Kai immobilized the demon by chaining it with his blades. He took Po who was half green like he was back to the villagers.

Niu Yao broke free from his chain blades, and proceeded to do the Chi absorbing move again. Kai stood, facing the demon head on. He knew what to do.

Kai spun his arms. Instead of the demon taking Kai's Chi, Kai was taking it's Chi. The demon's eyes widened in surprise. Kai gritted his teeth as he struggled to transform the massive Chi of the ox demon into a jade stone.

His eyes glowed green. It's Chi was poisonous. He could feel his body wither away as he took more and more of it's Chi. He kept doing it until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oogway! Finish it!" He shouted.

He groaned inside. The poisonous Chi was too much. He passed out.

Oogway grabbed Kai and brought his brother to a safe place. He had done his job. He had weakened the demon. Now he only had to finish it. It would be a piece of cake.

Oogway had to stifle a laugh when he saw the once almighty demon turned into a simple ox, the normal size. It looked scared and panicked, having lost most of it's Chi.

Oogway sent a Chi blast to the ox, and it flew away and crashed into the side of the mountain. Oogway jumped and approached it.

"This isn't over, you mortal. My brethren will find a way to enter this realm, and this world will be destroyed!"

Oogway was having enough of it. He palm attacked the ox with Chi infused, and the ox dissipated into green Chi and then thin air. Oogway let out a sigh, the whole problem finished. But he couldn't shake away the feeling that another problem, bigger than this one, will come. Soon.

Kai woke up and took deep breaths, as if he had drowned in the sea. He saw green Chi fly from his body. Then it disappeared. He felt a great burden had been lifted from him.

"You okay?" Po asked.

He wasn't green anymore. He looked normal and healthy. Kai nodded, and stood up to his feet. He saw a green thing flying in the air, heading towards him. He entered a battle stance, thinking that it was Niu Yao.

But it was Oogway. Kai lowered his stance. Oogway came back to the village with a smile, meaning that the demon was finished. But Kai saw there was something hidden in his eyes.

The villagers cheered, and suddenly Kai was lifted into the air by the villagers. Po and Oogway was also lifted. Po looked so happy, but Oogway felt uncomfortable. He didn't want the villagers to break his bones.

Kai enjoyed the moment, but he had to speak with Oogway later.

"Oogway." Kai called as he arrived at Oogway's usual place, the top of a mountain.

He was sitting on his staff, meditating. But his wrinkly face frowned. He opened his eyes, and turned his head to Kai.

"Hm?"

Kai decided to go straight to the point. "What's wrong, Oogway?" he asked.

Oogway took a breath and let out a sigh. He knew Kai would notice the difference in him.

"Niu Yao said his brethren will find a way to go back to this realm." he said.

Kai widened his eyes. "Why didn't you tell everyone?"

"I want them to feel happy, safe. They wouldn't think about the incoming danger if they don't know about it." he said.

"And they would be unable to do anything when the danger comes. We have to tell them. We would prepare for another battle." Kai said.

"Alright. But I still have to evacuate the Valley of Peace. It was the gate between Mortal realm and Demon realm." Oogway said as he jumped down from his staff.

"And why was it named Valley of Peace? Nevermind. Don't bring Po with you. I want to train him. He still had much to learn."

Oogway walked away with a nod.

"What?!"

Shocked and fearful expressions were in the villager's faces. Kai and Oogway had decided to tell them. Even Po was shocked.

"I will go to the Valley of Peace and evacuate the people there. If I am correct, the demons would enter from there." Oogway said.

"After all of us are here, we would look for a place strong enough to hold the demon back. In the meantime, I would train you both in Kung Fu and Chi." Kai said.

The crowds murmured with themselves. Kai and Oogway waited for their response.

"We agree." Li Shan, being the leader of the village said. Kai nodded.

"If I may, I would come with you, master." Shifu said, walking to Oogway.

"Now that all of us agreed, Oogway will go tomorrow, and our training will also start tomorrow." Kai said.

A.N

I had to look for free times to write. I will have an exam next week. By the way, I couldn't open the reviews on my story. There should be 4 reviews, but there was only one. Can somebody help me here?


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought I have mastered Chi, master." Po said.

Oogway left not long ago. He took Shifu with him and went to the Valley of Peace. As soon as they left, Kai gathered all people and ordered Kung Fu masters to teach Kung Fu to the villagers. Then he took Po to the top of a mountain to teach him Chi.

"Ugh, don't call me that. And no, you haven't. You feel it too, right?"

Po stood there and closed his eyes, trying to search what Kai meant. After a short meditation, he opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. It felt like... I'm still not my entire self. Like I'm not whole." Po said.

"Before we start training, you have to find that missing part of you. Then, we can start the training. I'll teach Chi to the Kung Fu masters in the meantime." Kai said.

The grey yak stood up and placed his hand on Po's shoulder. "I know you can do this. You are the dragon warrior." he said. Then Kai walked down the mountain, leaving Po alone.

The once beautiful Panda village looked not so beautiful right now. But at least, they were safe for a while. Po walked in the streets of the village looking down. He didn't know where to go. He knew he had to look for that missing part, but he didn't know where.

Hoping to find it somewhere, Po looked around. Villagers were repairing broken buildings. Those who weren't were training Kung Fu along Kung Fu masters. Lots of Po's idols were there. On the other side of the village, he saw faint glowing yellow lights. Kai was training villagers and Kung Fu masters in Chi.

Everyone was working hard. Except him.

Po bumped into someone, and he quickly said his apology. It was Tigress he bumped into. She smiled, but then sent him a confused look.

"Uh, what are you doing, Po?" she asked.

Po played his fingers. "Um, Kai said that I haven't discovered my whole self. There's something missing. I don't have an idea where and how to find it."

 _"It's me, Po. I'm right here. I'm that missing part of you."_

Tigress shook her head, trying to get the thought away. Okay, she liked Po, but how did she know if he likes her back or not? Po looked at her.

"What is it, Tigress?"

"Uh, nothing. Hey, want to train with me?" Tigress offered.

Po's face lit up. He always liked to do something. He nodded hastily. Tigress grabbed his hand and brought him into the bamboo forest, the place where she talked with Tai Lung.

Tigress hoped that she was indeed the one that Po was looking for.

"Hiyah!" Tigress smirked as she sent Po a flurry of punches and kicks infused with Chi.

Po waw forced to use his Chi to block Tigress' attacks. They danced in the bamboo forest with yellow ribbon-like Chi in their hands. Even Mei Mei would be fascinated.

Po sent a Chi punch to the yellow tiger, and she did the same thing. Their fists met, and a yellow Chi wave swept the bamboo forest and the panda village.

Po and Tigress both panted in exhaustion, smiles on their face. They were proud of themselves who could control Chi to such an extent. Sure, Kai was far ahead of them, but they're still progressing.

"When did you learn to use Chi, Ti?" Po asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Tigress smiled. "I found out who I really am." she said.

"Who?" Po asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tigress' face immediately turned red. She couldn't tell Po. Not yet. She haven't anticipated that question. What should she say?

"Uh, I... can't tell you now. Maybe sometime in the future." She tried to find the right words.

"Why?" Po asked. He didn't know what was going on Tigress' head.

"If you don't mind, I want to train with the others again. Bye Po." she said quickly, leaving a confused panda behind.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had watched. He smiled.

"Look! It's master Oogway!"

"I thought he had passed away. How could he live again?"

Murmurs of the crowd filled the town. Oogway and Shifu calmly walked into the town. At least Oogway was calm. Shifu had trouble keeping his breaths steady.

"Calm down, my friend."

"But... these many people, not knowing the great danger that was lying near them..."

"That is the reason we are here, isn't it?"

"Right."

Oogway then sent Shifu to gather the crowds and tell them what had happened. He himself would go to the Jade Palace and strengthen the seal he placed to lock the demons in their realm.

As he walked up the stairs to the Jade Palace, Oogway remembered his fight with the dragon demon. Ke-Pa. The demon had almost killee him, if the Peach Tree hadn't saved him. He trapped Ke-Pa into a pig.

Oogway took a breath as feelings of home washed him. He opened the door to the Jade Palace. The sights of legendary items could be seen. He shook his head when he looked at the cracked urn of Whispering Warriors.

The tortoise walked to the water pool under the dragon head that held the dragon scroll. He saw a reflection of himself in the water. But he noticed a glowing green, barely able to be seen, deep inside. Oogway narrowed his eyes, but when he realized it, it was too late.

A mighty boom wrecked the Jade Palace into pieces, and sent Oogway flying far. He managed to balance himself in the air, but he had bruises in his body.

Oogway watched as demons, all kinds of them getting out of the pool of water. He was too late.

"Everyone! Run!" He heard Shifu's voice in the distance.

Villagers were running like headless chickens, but Shifu managed to herd them into the right direction. Oogway jumped to Shifu.

"Shifu.."

"Master!"

"Evacuate the citizens. I will hold them back for you. Go!"

Oogway jumped back to where the demons came from. Shifu held back a tear. There was a high chance he would lose the old tortoise the second time. But he gave him an order. Shifu continued to herd the citizens.

"Before you go further, you have to get through me first." Oogeay shouted to the demons.

He gained the attention of all of them. Good. They all smirked at him. Oogway remembered that he had sealed them in their realm, but they've gotten stronger.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to us." One of them said.

Without further talking, all of them charged at Oogway.

A.N.

Sorry I updated late. I had a one week test in my school. And, I haven't planned what happens after Niu Yao's dead. Well, this is me. Sometimes I update three times a day, sometimes once per two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Po felt that he had progressed. He could manipulate Chi without trying too hard now. He had felt whole, for once. But he still didn't know what made him whole.

It's been six days since Oogway left. Kai left him to find that missing part of his.

Now Po was in the middle of his meditation. He was on top of the mountain, where he talked with Kai about his mastery of Chi. He sighed again, unable to find it.

Po decided to look down at the village. There were glowing golden lights here and there, the villagers training their Chi. Kai was a great teacher, it turns out.

"Hey, Po." Kai called.

Po greeted him back. It's been a while since the last time they talked.

"Found that missing part of yours?" Kai asked.

Po looked up at the sky. This whole thing about finding who he was was really tiring. Po shook his head.

"It's so close to you, you know." Kai said.

Po's ears perked up. Did he knew? How did he find it out, while he couldn't?

"You knew?" Po asked, a bit confused.

Kai nodded. "I can't tell you, though. You have to find it yourself." he said.

Kai leaved the panda to his thoughts. Now, he went to another person. He also had to tell Tigress.

He found her in the middle of her training. She was in the bamboo forest as usual. He wondered why she liked the place so much. Shang Ling was there too, watching the orange cat dance her Kung Fu. Tigress had taken the position as a mother.

"Tigress." Kai called her.

She stopped her dance and looked at him. She jerked her head, gesturing for him to talk. Shang Ling watched the two with wide innocent eyes.

"Hairy blacky."

Kai ignored her. "Po hasn't found his whole self. I know what he's missing. Do you?"

Tigress didn't speak for a moment. Then she blushed. Kai chuckled at that.

"You love him, right?"

Tigress nodded. "Yes. But I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Stripy baby loves hairy blacky?" Shang Ling asked innocently.

"No!" Both shouted.

"Back to the topic. He loves you too. He just didn't know it. So, I want you to make him realize it." Kai said.

Tigress smiled. She stared blankly at the distance and her smile grew wider.

The sound of the bush ruffling gained their attention. A panda was running at them. He stopped and took his time to catch his breath.

"Master Kai..." he said.

A tic mark appeared on Kai's head. He didn't want to be called that. "What?"

"Master Shifu's back. He brought citizens from the Valley of Peace."

"Good. I'll see him then."

Kai left the place. He wanted to meet Oogway as soon as possible. Kai smiled as he walked fast.

But he couldn't shake off this nagging feeling. That something's wrong. And he always trusted his gut.

He found Shifu in the entrance of the village. It had been repaired after Niu Yao broke it. Kai felt dark feelings in the air. Shifu looked sorrowful. He was standing, putting the weight of his body to the entrance gate.

"Shifu!" Kai shouted.

Shifu turned his head to his direction, but he couldn't meet his eyes. Kai noticed something wrong. What happened.

"Shifu?"

A tearr rolled down from his wide eye. Kai couldn't hold back the nagging feeling anymore.

"What happened? Where's Oogway?"

Shifu didn't reply. Another tear rolled down. Finally, he answered.

"He's... in the demon realm." he said.

...

...

...

It felt like an arrow straight to the core of his heart. A thunder striked down, adding to the shock. He fell to his knees.

And shouted to the sky.

Shifu backed away from him. Golden Chi exploded from his body, and it shot to the sky like a beam. Clouds gathered and spun to the beam of Chi.

The earth shook, and the clouds sent down more and more thunders. They also felt his sadness.

Why? Why did he have to be trapped in that wretched place. Kai started to lose his mind as he thought about what the demons would do to his brother.

A pair of arms hugged him. He didn't know whose arms were those, but he didn't care. It felt warm. Kai cried into the chest of whoever hugged him.

Exhaustion seeped up into him. He had lost a lot of Chi. Kai closed his eyes, succumbing to the calm and peaceful darkness.

 _Oogway jumped, dodging the demons' attacks. He prepared a Chi attack. Oogway made Chi dragons that striked the demons._

 _However, the demons easily batted them away. They used their own Chi to protect themselves. They had trained themselves indeed._

 _At that point, Oogway realized that he wouldn't make it. But he would borrow some time for Shifu, at least._

 _Oogway made another set of Chi creatures which battled against the demons. He himself fought against a pig demon._

 _He was getting old, he noticed. His moves weren't as gracious when he was younger. And he had much less stamina. The pig demon swatted him away._

 _Not letting him to have a chance, the demons grabbed Oogway. It held him in it's arms. Oogway couldn't move under it's grip._

 _"You locked us in that place for hundreds of years. Now you will suffer our pain!"_

 _The demon threw the aged tortoise down into the pool where the two realms were connected. It then used it's Chi to lock up the realm gate._

 _Shifu ran with tears held back. He had lost his master the second time._

"That's what happened." Shifu said.

None of them said a word. It was a night to grieve the loss of a great master.

A.N.

I'm thinking about changing the title. I only planned the story to end when Niu Yao's dead, so I titled it escaped demon. I want to know what do you say.


End file.
